Home Again
by Wootar16
Summary: This is a Balex one shot that's set after Alex is rescued by Division in 2x15. Sorry about the crappy title. I couldn't really think of anything else. If you have a suggestions let me know. This is my first Balex fic so please be nice and REVIEW!


**Hey guys! So this is my first Balex fic, the idea just sort of came to me for this one. It's been sitting on my computer for the last few days now so I decided it was finally time to post it. ENJOY!**

Birkhoff was sitting on the couch nervously playing with his Rubix Cube, waiting for Michael and Alex to get back. Carla was down at the beach and Nikita had gone up to her room saying she need a nap and to wake her up when they got back. After what seemed like an eternity the front door finally opened then closed again. He got up off the couch and went to the front hall. He turned the corner hoping to see Alex only to see Michael standing alone dropping his bag to the ground.

"Where's Alex?" He asked, trying not to sound to urgent.

"Division back up saved her. She had to go with them, otherwise it would have aroused suspicion. But she's fine. Since when are you so concerned with how she is anyway?" Michael asked looking curiousily at his friend. Birkhoff quickly thought of an excuse. "She's my friend. I'm aloud to be concerned for the safety of my friend aren't I?" Michael titled his head and smirked at Birkhoff. He knew the tone in his voice was more than just being worried about his friend. He knew because he had the same tone in his voice back wen Nikita was at Division, whenever she went on a mission solo he worried about her well being.

"Okay Birkhoff. Do you know where Nikita is?" Birkhoff nodded his head pointing towards the stairs. "She said she was tired. She went to have a nap. Thats probably a good thing too. I don't think she's gotten much sleep in the last few days." Michael thanked him and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

He lightly pushed open the door and took a few steps into the room. He saw Nikita asleep under the covers, her chocolate brown hair spread across the pillows. He walked over and sat down on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Michael sitting next to her. "Hey you're back. Is Alex okay?" She asked sitting up against the back of the bed. Michael smiled and gently moved a piece of her hair from her face. "Division backup showed up, I told her to go with them. I'm sure she'll be back as soon as she can get away from Amanda." Nikita moved over, allowing room for Michael. "Okay. How's nerd? Is he freaking out over the fact that she isn't home?" Michael shuffled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I think so. They've been trying so hard to keep their relationship from us. I guess they were worried about how we would react. But to be honest they both deserve it. Both of them have had such a hard life. It'll be good for them to have some stability."

**Birkhoff POV**

I was sitting at my computer looking for something to distract me. Was Alex going to be okay? Was Amanda going to find out she with us again? All the thoughts were running through my head until I heard the door open. I walked into the front hall and saw Alex standing there putting he purse on the front table. I took two huge steps and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. For a few minutes we just stood there. Just the two of us, not another care in the world. I breathed in the scent of her shampoo and perfume. It was the smell that over the last few months I had fallen in love with. Along with the women it belonged to. I was so happy to be with her again. I slowly pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you." I said simply. I held my breathe as I looked at her. Maybe it wasn't the best time to make that declaration for the first time.

She smiled and lightly kiss me. "I love you too." I let out the breathe and have her another kiss. I pulled away when I heard two throats being cleared behind me.

"Wow Nerd, who knew you were such the ladies man." I awkwardly scratched the back of my head as I looked up at Michael and Nikita who were leaning slightly over the stair banister with smirks on their faces.

"Guys it's okay. We know you've been dating for the last few months. Before you ask, we're fine with it, you two both deserve to be happy." Michael said looking down at his friends.

Alex smiled up at her mentor. "Really? You're okay with it?"

Nikita chuckled lightly. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be? We're happy it's only fair that you guys get the same happiness. But because Alex is like the daughter I never had I do have to say this nerd. If you hurt her, I will make you regret ever being born. Got it?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Good to know Nikki." Nikita smiled at me and lightly pulled on Michael shoulder motioning for them to go upstairs and left us alone for a while. Once they had gone back upstairs I turned back to face Alex. "Well, that was interesting." Alex smiled at her me. "She only means well don't worry about it." I leant in and gave her a kiss. "I just don't get why she would say that." Alex looked at me curiously. "Why would you say that?" I place my hands on her waist and looked at her. "Why would I ever want to hurt the women of my dreams. When I said I loved you I meant it. Now come on. Tell me about your day." Alex smiled a me as we walked over to the couch. We sat down and she stayed to tell me all about how she was finally able to get away from Amanda. We would worry about taking down division tomorrow but for now i was happy just being with her.

**Hope you guys liked it, please REVIEW!**


End file.
